Wireless communications systems such as the Long Term Evolution (LTE) mobile communications system, also referred to as Evolved Packet System (EPS) or 4th Generation (4G) system, the Global System for Mobile (GSM) communications, or the Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (W-CDMA) mobile communications system, typically enable roaming services. Network operators of such wireless communications systems offer roaming services to their subscribers, therefore allowing the subscribers to stay connected even as they travel across different regions or countries. With an increasing consumption of data services, demand and consumption of roaming services are also increasing.